


Inlumino

by madamerioulette



Series: The Hacker | The Gunslinger | The Sparrow [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Swearing, TBGKontest, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerioulette/pseuds/madamerioulette
Summary: Inlumino // Latin // V.To adorn, embellish, show offMcCree and Sombra can't think of a word that suits Genji better.





	Inlumino

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to TBGkaru's Genji-centric contest!
> 
> Good luck to all the writers/artists who entered! ❤

The Deadlock Gang and Shimada Clan partnership is a strong, albeit strange one. An one incredibly powerful Japanese yakuza empire working with a resourceful underground gang out in the middle of a gulch in New Mexico; it isn’t something McCree ever thought would come to fruition but he isn’t the type of man to look a gift horse in the mouth either. The perks of being their ally greatly outweigh that of being an enemy. Perks like unlimited foreign resources, ones that even Sombra can’t snag without a little elbow grease and extra money, the beautifully ornate golden stamp of the Shimada crest next to the Deadlock’s on documents, the influx of trade to groups not previously at their disposal.

Genji Shimada.

Not a perk, per say, but he sure is _something_. Something, like the way he waltzes into their headquarters like he already owns the place day one. Something, it’s in the way he carries himself, graceful and deadly all in the same step and somehow makes him that much more enticing. Something, the way he catches McCree’s gaze across the shitty old watering hole the gang frequents and gravitates to the empty stool on McCree’s left.

It isn’t uncommon, McCree is second in command around here, in charge when the boss is off on business deals out of their district, so if anyone outside of Deadlock wants an in on the behind the scenes it’s McCree they flock to. It isn’t hard, McCree is all easy, lopsided, lazy smiles and charming words, buys Genji the best stuff in the house. Genji, too, is easy to converse with, honeyed words on a silver tongue. For all the fearful gossip that spread about the Shimadas around the gang and what he heard about Genji’s older brother Hanzo, he isn’t what McCree expects and maybe that’s why he was sent instead of someone else. Someone stiff and unfriendly and far too professional. Someone who wouldn’t slip their hand up his thigh and squeeze the meaty flesh beneath his jeans. Someone who wouldn’t sidle onto his lap two - or maybe three? - drinks in.

McCree enjoys this type of game, and so he doesn’t act on Genji’s obvious signals the first time, nor the second, or third. When the other plays along it turns into a harmless dance around the late nights they spend at the bar where they drink until they can barely walk straight, at the warehouse down on Route 66 where they go to get a little peace and share a smoke in the quiet mornings, until they dance right into McCree’s bed.

Oh, and Genji is such a _delight_ to have in bed. He knows just how to get what he wants out of McCree, even when McCree thinks he has the upperhand. He sits on McCree’s lap like it’s a throne made for him and him alone, acts like it too. He’s pushy, vocal, but reacts just as positively when McCree tries to keep him in line, pulls his hair enough to make him crane his neck back and laugh. McCree leaves an array of mouth shaped bruises along his neck, his shoulders, almost artfully and Genji retaliates, bites and rakes his nails up his back. Genji’s up for most anything, likes to act out only for McCree to pull him back a few notches with a smack to his ass, a tight hair pull, a not-so gentle bite.

But he won’t beg. And, if McCree’s being honest, he doesn’t need Genji to, but he tries. Like a brat used to getting everything he wants, if McCree won’t move he’ll make him move. He’s strong, keeps up with McCree well, better even sometimes, and is not against flipping the tables so that he’s on top, literally, figuratively, as long as he’s in the position to get what he wants. Occasionally, he’ll dirty talk McCree into it and he’s sure he’s never heard anyone talk quite so much filth just to get him off. It works, he isn’t one to deny Genji much as their time together grows, and so McCree takes to teasing just to hear that filthy little mouth in his ear.

That behavior doesn’t work with Sombra.

Someone else who shares McCree’s bed from time to time, a rarity at best. It’s about six months into Genji’s arrival that he finally meets her in the warehouse skulking around, looking over last week’s haul with somewhat of a judgemental glance, long forefinger tapping on her lips. She makes mention that McCree’s team could’ve done better, and McCree only shrugs. With Sombra it can always be better, and maybe it could if she were around more often. But she’s needed elsewhere, important to others, the Los Muertos gang needs her to overthrow this that and the other thing. It doesn’t concern McCree, not too much, it’s something for the boss to worry about. His job is to keep Sombra from being too nosey. Sometimes it’s a challenge; today it isn’t. Today, he has Genji with him.

“Who’s the new kid?” Sombra asks, sitting on a metal crate, legs swinging lazily.

Genji clicks his tongue, introduces himself with just a name and an all-knowing smile when Sombra’s eyes widen just a bit. She mimics his smile, looks to McCree and suddenly the pretty little bruise at the crook of Genji’s neck makes sense. Sombra bows as well as she can sitting the way she is, arms out, head low but tilted up to still make eye contact with the other two.

“I didn’t think the Shimadas would think so highly of Deadlock to send one of their own family members.”

“We’re moving up in the world,” McCree says around a cigarillo.

“And apparently so are you,” she hoists herself off the box, winking at McCree. “He’s cute.”

It doesn’t take long for Sombra to lure Genji away, and McCree doesn’t mind much. She loves new people, especially new people who’ve taken an interest in him. She moves quicker than McCree, probably due to the fact she barely stays long enough to watch the sun rise through the thin curtains of his room. So it’s no surprise when McCree saunters back to his room and finds Genji straddling Sombra’s lap, trying to sweet talk her the way he’s used to with McCree. He only chuckles and shuts the door quietly, locking it, before moving to his fridge to grab a drink. Sombra only makes minimal eye contact with him as he passes in front of her as her attention is needed elsewhere. Like the hand down Genji’s pants.

Genji has both hands behind Sombra, gripping the couch as she gently, playfully reminds him not to touch. His fingers curl into the cushions, brows furrowed and dotted with sweat as he looks to be really trying hard to listen to her. It’s a different atmosphere with her; McCree loves touching, to be touched, doesn’t care about the dull ache of fingernail scratches on his back the next morning. Sombra likes to play games; she can be mean but Genji seems like the type of person to appreciate it. He certainly doesn’t look unhappy, just a little more putout with one of his senses dulled. It’s only when McCree pops the top to his beer does it seem like Genji finally notices his presence and latches on to him visually. That doesn’t last long, not with Sombra’s free hand coming up and pinching Genji’s lower lip between her pristine nails, literally tugs his attention back to her.

“Attention on me, don’t be rude.”

Genji purses his lips to kiss almost apologetically on her thumb working its way into his mouth, smiling down at her.

Sombra works him over good, given the pleased sounds he’s making from the couch. McCree isn’t paying too much attention, drinking his beer and scrolling through his tablet at the kitchenette counter. He can tell when Genji looks at him, he gets louder, the throaty moans thrown his way in an effort to grab his attention. McCree smiles around the lip of his bottle, chances a glance at Genji and they catch eyes a moment, and he can see the primal satisfaction of being the center of attention for the moment McCree looks at him. There’s something wholly amusing about it, something that makes him look away again, bored expression playing on his face despite the growing interest in his pants. Genji makes a noise akin to a whine, but he isn’t sure if it’s because he looked away again or if Sombra did something particularly nice. Both, maybe. It’s a fun game to tease him without being part of what they’re doing, not really, just glancing at Genji makes him preen a little more. Every so often Sombra has to grab his attention back to her; pinching his cheek, his lower lip, a tight little squeeze around his cock that’s just a little too much but brings his attention right back to her.

It’s only when he’s close, the telltale signs of his voice hitching, head thrown back and eyes closed, that Sombra is cruel. Her hand stops, squeezing the base of his dick with a small giggle when Genji nearly shouts in surprise. When she shows no signs of continuing, he begins to move his hips in impatience, but a sharp hand on his waist stills him, her long nails digging into the skin.

“Sombra…” Genji whines, a little breathless. He lifts up a little on his knees, looking down at her through sweaty bangs. In a sweeter, more composed voice he continues, “Come on, don’t be mean. I’ve been good, yeah?”

“I dunno,” she pretends like she’s thinking, a small pout forming as she circles one nail precariously around Genji’s flushed crown. Sombra tilts her head back enough to look at McCree from the corner of her eye. “What do you think? Has he been a good boy?”

He thinks about opting out of this, just shrugging before taking another swig of his beer but the little twitch on Genji’s lips when she says it, _good boy_ , that peaks his interest. McCree closes his tablet and sets his beer down next to it on the countertop before sauntering over to the back of the couch. Genji’s fingers are still digging into the cushions like a lifeline, knuckles white and McCree brushes a thumb over them.

Without looking at Genji, he answers, “Well, he didn’t touch you, like you said.”

“Mhmmm…” Sombra hums, still circling her nail around the head of his cock, gently pressing it into the soft skin enough to create quickly fading crescent moons.

“But he was stealin’ glances at me, and you told him not to.” McCree taps his forefinger up the back of Genji’s hand. He makes sure to catch his gaze when he says, “That don’t sound like somethin’ a good boy would do.”

Again, his lips twitches, a small curve upward though his brows furrow a bit in disappointment.

“How am I supposed to keep my eyes on just _one_ beautiful person?” Genji purrs, wriggling his hips as much as he can manage under Sombra’s hold. It isn’t harsh by any means, but those nails aren’t something to snub his nose at.

“Awh, that sweet talk might work on McCree, that softy,” Sombra flashes a smile up at him. “But not me, sweetie. I wanted your undivided attention and you couldn’t help but preen like the little peacock you are in front of him. Did you like knowing he was watching you?”

She begins to move her hand again, slowly, squeezing the tip of his cock as she twists her wrist. Genji bites his lip, flicks his attention between Sombra, McCree behind her, unsure of where to look.

“Yes…” Genji hisses.

“Did you enjoy making a big show of yourself for him? Do you think _he_ enjoyed the show? Should we ask?” Sombra’s smile comes through her words, as sharp and wicked as it is. She continues to work him over slowly, teasingly, and tilts her head up at McCree with her eyes still on Genji. “Why don’t you?”

Genji isn’t one to wear shame, and that stays true even now as he raises his head enough to look at McCree through his long lashes. McCree still has a hand over one of Genji’s, thumb stroking across his knuckles idly as he watches the display before him. He doesn’t say or do much beyond that, not wanting to interrupt too much of what Sombra’s planned.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Genji asks, voice a little winded but collected. He tilts his head up and to the side, a lopsided grin playing across his lips as a soft whine gets stuck in the back of his throat.

McCree chuckles, taking Genji’s hand into his own and lifting it to his lips. “I sure am,” he says against the other’s knuckles. He kisses each individual one as Sombra tuts beneath him.

“You spoil him.”

“Yeah, yeah.” McCree lets out another warm laugh. “I ain’t the one who has him by the balls though.”

Sombra hums appreciatively. She takes mercy, finishing Genji off as he comes over her hand with a hitched moan and his head tilted back, eyes on the two of them the whole time. McCree places light kisses on the one hand he has, nipping gently at his fingers.

“Clean up your mess.” Sombra wriggles her fingers in front of Genji’s mouth, wet and sticky and still dripping with his come. She won’t complain about the small mess on her pants, not yet, not while she’s enjoying the sultry, sated look on Genji’s face as he takes in one finger at a time.

McCree knows better, give him another ten minutes or so and that sated look will be hungry once again.

And he is, twice more before Genji is finally asleep between them in bed, naked with the sheets barely pulled up to his knees. He’s tucked in under McCree’s arm with Sombra spooning him, her nails tracing vague shapes up and down his arm. She’s got her chin hooked over Genji’s shoulder, smiling like she’s got something cooking even while he sleeps.

“I like him, he’s fun,” she says quietly. “Still can’t believe the head of the Shimada Clan sent his own brother to look after you guys.”

“He’s a dangerous little devil. Had a man twice his size on the ground ‘cause he was holding out on us while we were striking deals. Dislocated his shoulder and broke his nose.”

“Well we do love to play with danger, don’t we?” Sombra smiles wide at the other, and McCree smiles back. “I’ll have to come back with something more concrete in mind.”

“You already look like you’re scheming,” he raises his eyebrows.

“I am, but that’s for later.” Sombra stretches, languid and cat-like. “I should get going.”

She presses her lips to Genji’s neck, appreciating the sleepy little hum he makes as he nuzzles his face further into McCree’s shoulder. She leaves McCree with a big, wet, loud kiss on his cheek and a slap on his bare ass before climbing out of the ever sinking dip in the mattress to retrieve her clothes. He doesn’t miss the way she wrinkles her nose at the mess on her pants, but she slides them on without a word about it.

Blowing a kiss towards the bed, Sombra waves goodnight, leaving with a, “Don’t spoil him too much while I’m gone, okay?”

“No promises,” McCree mumbles as the door shuts.

When Genji wakes the next morning, it doesn’t surprise him that he asks for Sombra.

“You gettin’ tired of me already?” He teases, voice sleep addled.

“Awh, don’t be like that,” Genji purrs, placing light kisses on his neck.

McCree hums appreciatively, craning his neck back further so Genji can get better access. “She doesn’t do mornings, don’t take it personally.”

“Oh, I won’t,” he reassures. “I just expect that kind of behavior from strangers, and she didn’t seem like a stranger to you.”

McCree explains briefly his relationship with Sombra; it’s not that it’s complicated, it’s more that she likes to keep her cards close to her chest while simultaneously looking at everyone elses. He’s known her for years and even still he can barely say much about her, despite the fact that she knows everything about him and she’ll know just about everything about Genji in about a week. It doesn’t count, he thinks, if she hacks all the information, but she’s a reliable and valuable ally for Deadlock and fun to hang around when she stays long enough. Genji thinks so too, asks when she’ll be back but McCree doesn’t know.

“That’s okay,” Genji says with a shrug, lounging across McCree’s chest. “I can be patient.”

“Oh really? That’s news to me,” teases McCree, letting out a sleepy, rumbling laugh.

Genji pouts, but doesn’t argue it; he knows he can be an impatient brat sometimes, especially in bed. But he has no choice when it comes to someone as unpredictable as Sombra, so for this, for her, he will be patient.

 

⭐️

 

There’s a package with McCree’s name on it, but the contents are most certainly not for him. Not unless Sombra’s made a vicious mistake, which is impossible, not with something as simple as clothing measurements. The package is simple, undecorated with no address anywhere, just a finely scribbled _McCree_ across the brown cardboard and delivered courtesy of one of Sombra’s many helpful hands. The contents, however, are decorative, colorful, and overall too small for him. It’s a few different pairs of panties, different colors, patterns, materials and matching stockings. They look expensive, feel expensive between McCree’s rough fingers. Beneath the neatly folded garments is a card simply reading:

_A little welcoming gift for our new friend. Have fun and take pictures!_

It’s not signed, but the damn near fluorescent purple ink coupled with the handwriting can really only belong to one person.

McCree looks at the contents of the box again, tries to imagine Genji in them and quickly realizes that thinking about it just won’t be good enough. He doesn’t peg him for the lingerie type, but he trusts Sombra knows what she’s doing buying these for him.

He meets Genji at his place, a hotel a little ways outside of the gulche that’s far nicer than the hole in the wall Deadlock inhabits. To be fair, he’s hardly ever here and frequents McCree’s bed far more often, but he thinks that on the off chance Sombra’s wrong about this little idea of hers, it’s best they maybe do it away from prying eyes and the thin walls of McCree’s permanent motel room. That’s what he tells himself anyway; maybe it’s just the fact that he’d rather see Genji in these finer things on finer sheets than his own. The lighting in his room is better too, for the pictures Sombra requested of course.

McCree’s not sure why he was doubting this, Genji’s absolutely thrilled when he opens the box. He doesn’t say much, but it’s in the way his eyes light up and his already excited smile widens. Quietly, he takes out each piece and looks them over, spends an awful long time on the pair of black ones with the gold lace before looking up at McCree, eyebrows raised.

“Did you buy these?”

“Nope, I’m just the delivery boy. They’re from Sombra,” answers McCree, leaning against a nearby wall. “She was hoping for pictures, if you’d oblige?”

Genji laughs, placing the garment he has in his hands back in the box before picking up the entire thing and heading to the bathroom. “You don’t even need to ask. Give me two minutes.”

The door doesn’t close all the way, but it’s enough that McCree can’t see in. He takes that moment to text Sombra on her secured line.

_What happened to not spoiling him?_

He doesn’t get an immediate response back. In the bathroom, he can hear Genji humming happily to himself, the rustle of clothes being taken off and put aside. There’s an inquisitive hum as he looks through the box, followed by a little “ah ha!”.

 _I told_ you _not to spoil him. I didn’t say anything about me not spoiling him ;) don’t forget to take pictures!_

McCree rolls his eyes and pockets the phone for now. It doesn’t take Genji much longer to return, wearing nothing but the pretty black panties with the gold lace, matching dark, translucent stockings sliding up his legs. They’re a little tight at his thighs, the muscles stretching the material at the curves, but otherwise they fit near perfect. Sombra did a good job, and Genji says so.

“She did a great job,” McCree smiles, looking him up and down without so much an ounce of shame. “Come here.”

Genji obliges, preening all the while. He does a little turn to show off the rest of the outfit, what little there is, before sliding up flush against McCree and wraps his arms around his neck.

“Do you like them?” He asks, resting his hands on Genji’s hips. He squeezes a little at the skin there, warm underneath the soft material.

“I love them. I need to make sure to thank Sombra well for these,” Genji grins, placing a loud _smack_ of a kiss on the butt of the other’s chin. “So, about those pictures?”

It comes as no surprise that Genji is a natural in front of the camera, even if it is his phone. They take several pictures of him standing, posing in various ways, leaning over his the island in the kitchen, sitting with his legs spread wide and balanced on a bar stool, lounging on his plush couch until his crooks his finger towards McCree to join him. He does, stopping between Genji’s legs hanging over the couch and takes a neat top down shot that shows off Genji’s green mop, his dick straining against the panties, and McCree’s legs.

“Let me take some,” says Genji, raising a hand up to take McCree’s phone. “It’s been awhile since I took some sexy selfies!”

McCree hands it over easily, bending down to nibble at Genji’s collarbone before sinking further onto his knees, resting a scratchy cheek against one of Genji’s legs. He doesn’t pay mind to him quite yet; he’s busy figuring out the buttons first, quickly, before raising it up screen side forward and tosses a peace sign up next to his face. His grin is cheeky, self satisfied, and he bites his lip whenever he takes a particularly good one to send to Sombra. As he sends another batch to her, Genji catches McCree quietly watching him and the grin on his lips grows wider.

“Do you mind being photographed?”

“No, but Sombra didn’t really ask for pictures of me,” he chuckles.

“I think she’ll appreciate these.” Genji laughs, flipping the camera so that it’s facing McCree now and widens his legs just a little more. With a gentle hand, he wiggles it between McCree’s face and his leg and nudges him towards his crotch.

All Genji needs to do is smile and he’s there, peeling back the fabric enough to get a hold of his dick to work him over with his mouth, and he vaguely wonders how it’s gotten to this point. To the point where Genji doesn’t even need to ask and McCree’s on his knees in front of him. Not that it’s a problem, not when he’s able to coax such sweet noises from the man above him. It’s coupled with the subtle _clicks_ of the phone camera going off, sometimes rapid fire and other times as if Genji’s taking his time to set it up nicely. Between a hearty moan, Genji will ask McCree to look up at him, tilt his head a little to one side, puts a hand at the nape of his neck and hold him still, snapping a pretty picture of McCree deepthroating his cock.

“God, you look so good like this,” he mumbles, biting his lip. “I might - _fuck_ \- I might need to send a few of these to myself. Keep me company when _ah_ I’m off on business trips reporting back to my brother. I’m gonna have to lie to him, you know, that I’m behaving, all while having these filthy pictures of Deadlock’s second in command on my phone.”

Genji slides his foot over McCree’s thigh, to his crotch where he can feel the telltale signs of his erection pressing against his trousers. He laughs and snaps another photo as McCree’s eyes flutter shut and he moans around Genji’s dick when his foot applies pressure.

“I wonder if you can come like this, just with you rutting against my foot while sucking my di - _fuck_!”

The phone clicks, seemingly accidental this time, as Genji tenses when McCree sucks hard, a sloppy noisy act but it cuts of Genji’s little spiel effectively. He comes up with a loud smack of his lips and looks up at the other with a quirked eyebrow.

“You done strokin’ your own ego, pumpkin?”

“I’d rather you stroked it,” Genji winks.

McCree laughs, patting his meaty thigh before rising to his feet. “I’ve got a better idea. Gimme my phone.”

 

They move to the bed with Genji spread eagle on top of it. He’s got the phone again, but this time the little red light next to the camera is on. It’s recording, specifically recording McCree with his face buried in Genji’s crotch again, making a mess of his dick with three fingers working him open. His shirt has been tossed aside and pants unzipped but still on. Genji’s got a nice view of the top of McCree messy brown mop, his sunkissed shoulders and the light dusting of freckles that litter them. The camera shakes every time Genji lets out a moan, the screen tilting up a bit as his back curls in an attempt to move his hips in tandem with the movement of McCree’s mouth and fingers, but McCree’s got a firm hold on his hips with his one free hand.

“Jesse, come _on_ ,” he whines, wriggling in his hold.

McCree lets the dick slide from his mouth, curling up on Genji’s belly hard and flushed and wet. He looks up at him, kissing at the jut of bone at his hip, catching his gaze.

“Good boys are patient, Genji.”

He’ll never get over that twitch at the corner of his mouth that he does at the mention of being a good boy, and he knows the phone picked up the little hitch in his throat. McCree smiles to himself, knows that might be his favorite part when he goes back to rewatch this.

McCree takes an extra five minutes longer than he knows he has to preparing him, but he wants to see if what he said stuck, if Genji continues to be impatient and wiggle out of his hold. He doesn’t; he’s as vocal as ever, holding the phone as steady as he can with his hitched breathes and shaky hands, but he doesn’t tell McCree to hurry, doesn’t try to move his lower half the way he wants, to coax him to take his cock into his mouth again. As a reward he does, taking the length into his mouth fully once more, sucking hard before repositioning the two of them.

“Let me have the phone back,” he puts out his hand, taking the phone as it’s handed to him while he settles comfortably between Genji’s thighs. “I’m sure Sombra’s getting tired of seeing me, we need more shots of the real star, hm?”

He smiles at that, settles in against the pillows a little better as the camera turns to him. His hair’s a matted mess and already sticking to his forehead, lips red from having been chewed and bitten. The only thing he’s missing, McCree thinks, are the pretty, blossoming hickies spreading across his neck and collar. That can be rectified, but not now. Now he has something different in mind, like showing Genji off to Sombra at the best angle he can get. With his free hand McCree hoists Genji’s hips up onto his lap, one leg up over his shoulder with the other curling around him to bring him in closer. It’s a little difficult to pull his pants down further, but he manages.

“Remember to sing nice and loud.”

“That all depends on how well you fuck me,” Genji playfully challenges, winking.

It’s a challenge worth accepting, and McCree thinks he makes pretty good on it. He fucks into him slow and deep before picking up the pace, though the angle isn’t quite what he wants, what he’s used to, but it’s perfect to get almost all of Genji. From his sweet, fucked out face, one hand carded through his hair pulling it back, the other uselessly clawing at McCree’s torso, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing above his belly button, all the way down his flushed body to where his cock is leaking onto his stomach, untouched and red. McCree wants nothing more than to just fold him in half though, to fuck him into the mattress, to hear his loud moans right in his ear and feel the blunt fingernails scratch up his back.

He has an idea.

“Sugar, take the phone.” Genji does with the one hand that’s been trying to grab McCree with, and with his guidance holds it above them, facing down, screen facing them so he can see his flushed face panting back at him. “Hold it right up there, baby.”

The moment McCree repositions them again, both of Genji’s legs hoisted over each shoulder and curling forward until he’s folded nearly in half, Genji latches on to him with his other hand. McCree makes sure his head isn’t blocking the other’s face, buries himself in the crook of his neck it decorate the skin there. He fucks him in earnest now, the new position better for him to get quicker thrusts out without having to worry about the phone in his hand. He’s almost sure this part of the video will be shaky, but he can’t bring himself to care too much. He can feel himself getting close and he chases after it, wordlessly coaxing Genji to do the same.

Genji comes first, fingers digging into his back and voice cracking in his ear. McCree’s not much further behind with Genji’s nearly breathless mantra of “c’mon, c’mon, come _on_ ” in his ear, groaning into his throat as he suckles a particularly rough hickey to it. He ruts into him, motions jerky and uneven as his orgasm finds its peak as Genji’s little mantra tapers off to a wordless groan. It takes a second to reorient himself, to catch his breath, the dull sensation of four neat rows of nails sowed into his back finally registering. He can feel Genji’s arm shake and it’s only then that he remembers he’s still holding the phone up.

McCree shifts to the side to kiss the crook of Genji’s elbow and take the phone from him, mumbling quietly that he can put his hand down now. There’s a tiny huff of relief but nothing more as he looks to McCree with half lidded eyes, and he can’t help but kiss the corner of his mouth, tell him he was a good boy and he feels the twitch under his own lips. Despite himself, he pulls away from Genji, straightens him back out so his hips lie on his lap. He puts the phone up so that it’s facing Genji and he can’t imagine how unsightly a lot of the shaking has been throughout this transition.

“What do you say to Sombra for the gift?” He half teases, leaning his face over to kiss at one of Genji’s legs still hoisted over his shoulder.

“ _Arigato,_ ” Genji sounds like he got the wind knocked out of him. He swallows, licks his lips, and tries again, a big smile spreading across his face. “Thank you, Sombra.”

McCree turns the video off and takes a moment to send it to Sombra. It’ll take a while to upload to her so he thinks it’s better to start now, allowing them to clean up, shower, change the sheets. Beneath him, Genji is limp and it’s easy to unwrap his legs from his shoulders; he won’t be surprised if he’s asked to carry him to the bath.

“You alright?” McCree asks, kneading his fingers gently into the other’s thighs.

Genji just hums, pleased and grinning like a cat who got the cream - fitting, really.

“You alright for me to flip you over?”

He nods, stretching his arms up above him before turning over onto his stomach, McCree untangling his legs and setting him up the way he wants. He wants one more picture, and maybe this one is just for him. It’s a beautiful display of his back tattoo, an intricate green dragon with an orange mane split down the middle winding up his spine, with his hips up and McCree’s one hand spreading a cheek just enough to show off his puffy, leaking hole. He snaps the photo and Genji hears it, laughing into his folded arms.

“Making it last longer?”

“Mhmmm.”

Genji laughs again, earnest but tired.

“You want a shower or bath?”

“Shower, just give me a moment.”

 

McCree leaves the bathroom before Genji to change the sheets before they go to bed. His phone, however, is blinking with notifications - _many_ notifications.

_Dios mio McCree he looks perfect in those!_

_I did a great job you have to give me credit right?_

She goes on like that for a bit, managing to compliment both herself and Genji for how great the panties and stockings look on him, occasionally complimenting McCree for the nice angle. She says she’s going to get him a better phone with a better camera so they can do this again when she’s not there. He isn’t sure what she was expecting with the equivalent of a throw away phone, but he won’t say no to whatever shiney new gadget she can get her hands on for him. He’ll keep it here at the gulch, just for this kind of thing.

The texts continue.

_I’m kinda jealous I’m not there >( I need to take time off again to visit. _

_I’ll bring toys ;)_

_Ooh a video! Naughty >) _

The time between that text and the next are about the full length of the video and then some.

_I need to thank you two personally I had a hell of a rough day and that was exactly what I needed ;)_

_My two boys are too sweet!_

_I’ll have a nice surprise for next time ;D_

_I’ll text you about it later_

_Don’t tell Genji_

_But ask Genji what his favorite colors are so I can buy him more pretty things ;)_

_For being such a good boy <3 _

There’s something hilariously ironic about spoiling a man who can basically afford anything, whether it be with his money or his name sake, but it’s also addictively satisfying doing so. He texts her back a few little responses before going back to changing the sheets, hearing Genji rustle around the bathroom with more vigor than he had been earlier. He’s just about done getting the pillows together when he hears the bathroom door swing open and he sees Genji wearing another pair of the panties that had been in the box.

Laughing, McCree asks, “You suggesting another go?”

“No, I just wanted to try these on,” Genji offers him a sleepy smile, but it doesn’t keep him from flaunting with a little turn around. “What do you think?”

These are a solid red with more material than the last; these hold his ass a little better but still leave little to the imagination. They’re plain but cute, McCree says the second part.

“Sombra wants to know your favorite color.”

“I like to think I can make any color work,” answers Genji with a smirk. “But I like green. Wait, did she reply to all our pictures? Did she like them?”

He shows him the string of texts when he sits on the bed. “She sounded pretty enthusiastic, yeah.”

Genji bites his lip. “Too bad she couldn’t be here too. We’ll have to make up for it the next time she’s in town.” He hands the phone back. “I still want those pictures of you though.”

“I’ll send them in the morning,” he puts his phone on the bedside table and turns back to Genji, arms outstretched. “C’mere.”

McCree’s not sure if he can call it sentiment. Perhaps if he’s thinking it, it already is, he’s just having a hard time coming to terms with it. Gang life isn’t all that glamorous, whether it’s a gang in the dirt of the desert or a gang in a castle across the sea. But he likes this, that much he can’t lie about to himself. He likes having a warm body to sleep next to nearly every night, he likes having one when he wakes up, one he can sleep in with and talk to, joke with. He likes Genji but, to be fair, it’s hard not to. He’s got a certain charm about him that radiates off him even when he isn’t trying, he’s easy going, smart, _dangerous_. He remembers what Sombra said about them loving to play with danger, and she’s right. But is it sentiment?

He grabs his phone and sends Sombra a text.

_Green._

He’ll think about it later when he’s not pleasantly sated with sleep tugging at him. He’s got Genji tucked under his arm as usual, clinging to McCree’s torso as he’s wont to do. His phone vibrates with a new slew of texts from Sombra, but he’ll leave those for morning too. The promise of something lovely for next time she’s in town, he’s sure.

_Oh duh. His hair._

_Two months and I’m free_

_We’ll have some real fun ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> A tentative part one of two, but for now it's a standalone for the contest.
> 
> As always, feel free to hit me up on madamerioulette@tumblr/writscrib ❤


End file.
